


Family

by texasbelle91



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU-but still ZA, Adoption, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene- father/daughter relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Non-Romantic Bethyl, Sorry Not Sorry, beth is with rick, bethyl but not really bethyl?, brick - Freeform, characters may be ooc, no romance between beth and daryl, teen mother/father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-24 18:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbelle91/pseuds/texasbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little semi-Bethyl oneshot. Nothing romantic between them but still....</p><p>WARNING : THIS IS NOT A ROMANTIC BETHYL FIC.<br/>It does mention Brick but it focuses more on Beth's and Daryl's relationship (again, nothing romantic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is definitely a one-shot of a semi-Bethyl idea that was floating around in my head. It's different, yes, but hopefully it's enjoyable. 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think! :)

_____________________

Daryl had been watching every move Beth made since the farm and today was no different. Sure, they had more people at the prison now so he was constantly busy but no matter what he was busy with, if Beth was around, he found himself watching her.

It wasn't at all in a romantic kind of way. He was just observing. 

There was something strangely familiar about Beth.

The way she said certain words, the way her face would crinkle, her smile. It was all so familiar to him. Like she was someone from his past, someone he knew long ago. But he knew that wasn't the case, she was way too young but yet, she was very familiar to him.

It wasn't until a couple weeks ago that Daryl started questioning why he felt he knew her. 

He was in the guard tower when he spotted her comin' out of the prison carrying Asskicker. He watched her carry the baby into the other guard tower where Rick was. That wasn't unusual for her to do, after all, Judith is Rick's daughter.

He saw Rick take Judith from Beth's arms and play with her before setting her down and walking towards Beth.

Rick's arms went around Beth's waist and his lips found her neck.

Daryl was getting mad.

No it wasn't jealousy he felt, though most would see it as that, it was something else. Something completely different.

He wanted to protect her. To make Rick understand she was a child.

He saw Rick raise Beth's shirt a little and suddenly he knew why he was feeling this way.  
______________________

Hershel had been watching Daryl watch Beth and he was concerned.

Of course he knew about Beth's relationship with Rick even though they both tried to hide it. 

His daughter was happy and despite any worries he had, he wasn't going to stand in her way and he certainly wouldn't stand for Daryl or anyone else to get in her way.

So he decided today was the day he'd voice his concerns to Daryl and find out why the man was watching his youngest daughter so closely.

He found Daryl sitting on a crate beside his motorcycle.

"Son, you think I don't see you watchin' my daughter? You're a good man but my Bethie is way too young for you." Hershel said sitting next to Daryl on another crate.

Daryl rubbed his hands together and looked down, "It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?" Hershel asked.

Daryl started chewing on his thumb nail before answering, "Beth's adopted ain't she?"

Hershel's heart almost stopped.

"Yes...yes Bethie is adopted."

He and his late wife had never told her. They had planned to tell her when she turned 18. He was curious as to how Daryl knew because not even Maggie knew her sister was adopted. Was it just a lucky guess or did others suspect it too? Did Beth already know?

Hershel could tell Daryl was holding his breath and tryin' to figure out what to say next. 

Daryl looked at Hershel and then down again, "Her biological father didn't agree with the adoption, did he?"

Now Hershel was really curious as to how Daryl seemed to know this.

"Son, just what are you gettin' at with all these questions?"

Daryl finally worked up the nerve to look Hershel in the eyes, "I..uh....she....she has a small birthmark on her stomach."

Hershel was taken aback by this and when Daryl stood and pulled his shirt up to reveal the same birthmark as Beth, he finally understood. 

Daryl sat back down and saw the look in Hershel's eyes so he quickly blurted out what was on his mind, "I didn't wanna give 'er up. I wanted ta keep 'er."

Hershel knew it was the truth because the adoption agency made it a point to show them the note Beth's biological father left for her.

He wanted her but couldn't afford to keep her and he wanted her to have a better life than he did so he reluctantly agreed to sign the papers.  
______________________

Beth had known she was adopted for a while.

She was 14 when she found the adoption papers but she never brought it up. She wasn't mad her parents kept it from her.

The way she figured it was, they wanted her and obviously her biological parents didn't. So why ruin everything by questioning her mom and dad about this.

They loved her, she had no doubts about this, and she loved them.

But none of that stopped her from getting curious from time to time.

She wanted to find out who they were. She thought that by doing so she would understand herself more because she would know who she was and where she came from. She had plans to find them when she got old enough but the world decided to go to hell instead and she completely forgot about them.

But now, here she was, eavesdropping on her daddy and Daryl's conversation.

Nothing could've prepared her for what she was gonna hear. 

She let out a small gasp when she heard it.

Daryl and Hershel's attention snapped towards her as she made herself known.

She stared at them with tear filled eyes and then ran away.  
________________________

Hershel patted Daryl on the back, "It's not too late to be in her life."

Daryl looked down and nodded.

"I don't know what ta say ta her. I wanted 'er but 'er mama didn't."

"Tell her the truth and nothin' less. She's old enough to understand. Now go on and talk to her."

Daryl found Beth in her cell curled up on the bed cryin'.

He wasn't good with this kind of stuff and cryin' women was somethin' he ran away from or avoided altogether.

But this was different, he felt the pain in his chest. This was his daughter layin' there and she was hurting.

He walked over and sat on the bed next to her without sayin' anything.

After a minute or so, he reached out his hand and placed on her back.

"I'm sorry, Beth."

She opened her bloodshot eyes and stared at him. Trying to make herself understand what was happening. 

They talked for awhile and Beth realized he only wanted what was best for her and he wasn't able to provide for her the way she would've needed him to.

Hershel came in and the three of them talked about what to do.

It was ultimately Beth's decision so she talked it over with them and they agreed.

They wouldn't tell anyone she was Daryl's biological daughter until she was ready. That way she would have the chance to get to know him better as her father instead of just a member of their group.  
_______________________

Two months later and everything is goin' good. They still haven't told everyone else but they all seem to notice that Beth is spending more time with Daryl. He was beginning to teach her how to track and how to use his crossbow

Beth couldn't have been happier about the fact she had two dads in her life. That is, until she got some unexpected news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters may be OOC.

Family

Part II

_____________________

Rick noticed Beth had been spending more time with Daryl than usual and he grew suspicious.

He had already dealt with his wife cheating on him with his best friend and now it was happening again.

He couldn't stand the thought of losing Beth, so he began to watch her more and more.

Everytime Daryl was around, he made sure Beth wasn't.

He didn't like being suspicious of Beth and Daryl. He wanted to believe he could trust them.

Beth had seemingly been avoiding him for a few days and he wasn't sure why. But, when she volunteered to go on a run with Daryl, he knew something was up.

___________________

Beth was on a run with Daryl when she decided to tell him about her and Rick.

She knew Hershel knew but no one else did, or so she thought.

"Hey dad," she started, "can we talk a minute?"

He just looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I've been seein' someone," she started, "but..but the thing is...he's..."

Daryl shook his head and snorted, "I know 'bout you an' Rick. Been knowin' for awhile.Even 'fore you knew 'bout me."

Beth sighed in relief. Daryl didn't seem to be mad or worried but then again, she never was sure about what he was thinkin'.

Beth was a little anxious to get away from Daryl for a few minutes and he noticed.

"Ya gon' tell me why ya actin' all fidgety?"

She was silent for minute, then she took a deep breath, "Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"I've...there's somethin' I've been needin' to talk to you and daddy 'bout."

Daryl stopped, "Go on then."

"I haven't told Rick yet, well I'm not even sure but I think I might be pregnant."

Daryl dropped his crossbow and stood there starin' at his daughter.

"Yer what?!"

"I'm not sure. That's why I wanted to come on this run."

Daryl walked with her over to where the pregnancy tests were and shook his head when she grabbed a box.

"Damn, I 'member gettin' this shit with yer mama," he said, mostly to himself.

Beth cocked her head to the side and stared up at him. In the two months since finding out she was his daughter, he'd never said a word about her mother but she wasn't sure now was a good time to bring it up.

"Better grab more then one," Daryl told her.

He was trying his best to be calm and not over react but they both knew that if she was pregnant, there was going to be hell to pay.

_______________

Rick watched as Daryl and Beth came through the gates. He watched as Daryl handed his bag to Beth and took his crossbow from her before she rushed inside.

Everything they had found was quickly carried inside and sorted by Carol and Maggie.

Daryl stood there for a minute talking to Michonne when he saw Rick walking towards him.

He made up an excuse and walked away, not wanting to deal with Rick just yet.

_________________

Beth was sitting on her bed, staring down at the test in her hands.

She had been hoping it wasn't true but the test was positive.

Standing up, she shoved it into her back pocket and went to find Rick.

"Rick?" Beth called out when she entered the guard tower.

He turned around and glared at her.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I came to talk to you about somethin'. It's really important."

She waited a minute before speaking, thinking he would be the first to say something but when he didn't, she decided to just spit it out.

"I'm pregnant," she said the words just barely loud enough for him to hear.

"What? Pregnant?" He scoffed, "Why the hell are you tellin' me?"

"Because you're the father."

"Get the hell out of here!"

"Rick, we need to talk about this."

"No we don't. I've been through this shit before, Beth. I have two kids already and one of them isn't even mine. I'm not raisin' someone else's kid again."

Beth felt the tears roll down her cheeks at Ricks words. Was he really accusing her of cheating on him?

She rushed out of the guard tower and to her cell.

________________

Daryl had seen Beth going into the guard tower that Rick was in but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. There was still a chance she wasn't pregnant but he knew the moment she ran out of the guard tower that she was.

He followed her inside where he found Hershel was already heading to her cell.

"Do you know what this is about?" Hershel asked Daryl.

He nodded."I think I do."

Both men entered Beth's cell. She was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest cryin'.

"Bethie," Hershel sat down next to her, "what's the matter?"

She wiped her eyes and looked at both of her dads. They were waiting for her to tell them but she wasn't sure she could.

She placed the pregnancy test on the bed where they could see it.

"I'm pregnant," she said between sobs.

The both stared at her. Daryl didn't know what to say or if he should say anything at all. She may have been his daughter but Hershel was better at this than he was.

"Bethie, I'm not going to say things will be easy for you because they won't but we're all here for you and we'll all help you and Rick. Same as we're doin' with Judith."

"Rick won't be involved," she cried, "I just told him and he doesn't want the baby. He thinks I cheated on him but I don't know why he would think that."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Daryl said while turning to walk out of her cell.

"Where are you goin'?" She asked.

"I'ma fuckin' kill 'im."

Beth's eyes widen as she jumped off the bed to go after him with Hershel following her.

"Dad!" she called out but he didn't stop.

Before Beth and Hershel could catch up with Daryl, he had made his way down to the garden where Rick was working.

"What tha fucks wrong with you?" he yelled and grabbed the front of Rick's shirt, "ya think ya can knock 'er up an' not be there for her? Huh?"

Daryl pushed Rick back as the others gathered around them.

"I doubt it's my fuckin' kid,"Rick yelled back.

"Who tha hell else would she have been with?"

"You! Ain't that why you're down here? If she's fuckin' you there ain't no tellin' who else she's been with."

Daryl threw a punch and then took a step back. "That's fuckin' sick, man. She's my daughter! That's why I'm down here! An' I don't like what tha hell yer sayin' 'bout 'er!"

"Is that really the excuse you wanna use, Daryl?" Rick asked, holding his nose.

_________________

"What's he talkin' about?" Maggie asked Beth, she shook her head. Everyone was clearly confused.

Hershel stepped forward. "Rick, it's true. Daryl is Beth's biological father."

Maggie gasped.

"Wait, what?" Rick looked over to Beth and back to Daryl, "How the hell...?"

"Beth was adopted," Hershel's began, "her mother and I wanted kids together but unfortunately we were unable so we adopted Bethie."

Beth could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"You're Daryl's daughter?!" Michonne asked incredulously and soon the others echoed the same question.

"Shit," Rick mumbled and rubbed his hands over his face.He walked towards Beth, "I'm sorry, Beth."

"No," Daryl grabbed the back of Rick's shirt and pulled him away from her, "ya ain't goin' nowhere near her 'til ya get yer head on straight."

________________

The news of Beth's pregnancy and of her being Daryl Dixon's daughter had spread like wildfire but thankfully, two days later, the flames were dying out.

Daryl still wasn't letting Rick anywhere near Beth but he had Maggie backing him up on that which angered Beth, just a little.

She was walking around the prison trying to calm a teething Judith down when she saw Hershel, Daryl and Rick talking in the common room so she eased into the cell closest to them to listen in.

"Have you thought about this?" Hershel asked Rick.

"Yeah. How's she handlin' it?"

"She's fine," Daryl said, "seems ta be happy 'bout it."

"What about y'all?" Rick asked, "y'all are her dads, what do y'all think?"

"Well, despite the circumstances, I'm thrilled to be having a grandchild," Hershel said with a smile.

Hershel and Rick both turned their attention to Daryl.

"What about you?"

Daryl shrugged. "I don't like it. I ain't had enough time ta know 'er as my daughter an' now I'm gon' be a grandpa," Daryl dropped his head, "Fuck! I'm gon' be a grandpa!"

Hershel started laughing at the horrified look on Daryl's face but his attention soon turned to Beth who as now standing in the doorway laughing as well.

She shifted Judith on her hip before walking over to their table.Throwing one arm around Daryl's shoulders, she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"You'll get used to it, grandpa," she said with a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled.

_______________

Later that night, Beth joined Daryl in the guard tower.

"Hey," she smiled when she sat down in across from where he was sitting.

"Hey kid."

Beth looked out at the sky for awhile before looking back at Daryl.

"What was she like?" she asked.

"Who?"

"My mom. What was she like?" she asked again and leaned back against the wall.

"Mhmm," he shrugged.

"C'mon dad. Please tell me what she was like," she pouted, "pretty please. I need to know."

Daryl nudged Beth's boot with his and smiled.

"She was alot like you."

"Really?" Beth had a huge smile on her face, "like how?"

"She liked ta sing like you. There's a lotta lil' things ya do that remind me of 'er an' ya have big eyes like hers."

"So I look like her?"

"Naw, not really."

"I don't? Then who do I look like?"

"Mhmm," Daryl shrugged again, "Me."

"I look like you? How?"

"Damn, ya have a lotta questions."

"Well, you haven't told me anythin' about her."

Daryl flicked his hand towards her. "I had blonde hair an' ya have blue eyes like me."

"You had blonde hair!" She smiled again and moved to sit next to him, lifting his arm overher shoulders and resting her head on his. "I always wondered who I looked like. Now I know. I look like my dad."

They sat there in silence for a few hours before Beth got up the nerve to ask a question that had been on her mind since she found out about Daryl.

"Hey dad," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You said before that you wanted me. Did mom want me?"

Daryl's arm tightened around Beth's shoulders.

"Naw, she didn't," he started chewing on his lip, "I think she did for awhile but 'er mama an' daddy wouldn't have it."

"Did she ever hold me?"

Daryl shook his head but didn't answer.

"Oh," Beth looked up at him, "did you hold me?"

"Yeah. Jus' once," he kissed the top of her head.

Beth hugged him. "Dad, we have a family here."

_______________

A/N: Okay y'all. That was part two. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this chapter is for the amazing jazznsmoke. This story is set at the prison but it is completely AU, my story line is obviously different. 

There won't be anymore updates for any of my stories until this weekend but I hope everyone enjoys this little chapter.

Please leave a review!  
______________  
Family  
Part III  
______________

Family, that was something Daryl had never really had. Sure, he had a mother and a father, and of course he had Merle, who was his only real family, but until now he never had anyone else, never had the family he wanted. He wasn't the type to get close enough to anyone for them to really know him but he was close enough to the Atlanta and farm group to consider them family but only one, and soon to be two, were blood. And that scared the shit out of him.

He knew he had a child out there somewhere but while it hurt him to know that, he knew it was the best thing for her. Knowing Beth was his daughter, his blood, made all the fears he had had before she was born return. 

It didn't really hit him that he was going to be a grandpa until Beth started showing. According to Dr. S, she could be anywhere from 17 to 20 weeks, give or take a few days.

He seemed to be settling into his role as Beth's father but when Merle showed up three days ago, he suddenly felt insecure and he started to pull away from Beth and keeping to himself.

When Merle arrived at the gates, no one was more surprised to see him than Daryl. 

It had been months since the fall of Woodbury and since Daryl left Merle standing there in the woods.

Daryl had made his choice to return to the prison but Merle refused to go with him.  
__________

Merle knew he wouldn't be welcomed at the prison and he knew his presence would cause friction amongst those from the Atlanta group, as well as those from Woodbury. His being there made everyone's stress levels rise.

Merle watched everyone closely, wanting to know his surroundings and where everyone was at all times, but he watched Daryl more than the others.

Daryl was his little brother, and despite their sometimes strained relationship, they were all each other had.

He was leaning against the doorway of his cell when he saw Daryl walking into a cell, the cell was that of the little blonde girl.

Moving closer so he could peek through the curtain, Merle listened in on what was being said.

The blonde girl, Beth, was curled up on her bed cryin' with Daryl kneeling beside her and her sister sitting on the bed, rubbing her back.

"Where's Rick?" Beth whimpered.

"Boiler room again," Maggie answered.

He watched as Daryl grabbed a bucket when Beth shot up in bed. When she had finished throwing up, she laid back down.

"Ya need us ta get ya anythin' else on this run?" Daryl asked her.

She shook her head no and closed her eyes.

Standing up, Daryl leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Merle stepped away from the cell as Maggie and Daryl walked out.

"Ya mind talkin' ta Rick?" Daryl asked Maggie.

"No, I don't mind," she replied, "he needs to stop hidin' from it."

A few hours later, after Daryl, Glenn and Michonne left, Beth emerged from inside the prison. She shifted Judith on her hip as she walked over to where Hershel and Carol sat.

There was something about that girl that was just so familiar to Merle but he couldn't place what it was exactly.  
___________

Beth obviously knew Merle was her uncle but she had been told by Hershel, Daryl, Rick and Maggie to stay away from him for the time being so she stayed as close to her family as possible.

Beth was back in her cell, putting Judith down for a nap when Maggie walked in.

"Rick will be up in a little bit," she said and sat down next to Beth.

"I thought he was handlin' this but I guess it's too much for him," Beth leaned back against the wall. She looked over at Maggie who was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothin'," Maggie shook her head, "I just....I still can't believe you're Daryl's daughter. I mean, lookin' back I don't remember Annette being pregnant but I remember you being a baby." Maggie groaned, "God, you're related to Merle!"

Beth laughed, "Yeah, well, I don't really know him. I just know what y'all have said."

Maggie proceeded to remind Beth of what Merle had done to her and Glenn and told her to stay away from him.

She did as she was told.  
___________

The next morning found Beth and Maggie pacing the guard tower. Daryl, Glenn and Michonne hadn't made it back the night before.

They knew it was probably nothing, it wasn't that unusual for whoever went on a run to come back later than planned, especially with how many things could get in their way and prevent their return. But that was exactly why Beth and Maggie were worried. Those things that could get in their way, could take their lives as well, not just keep them from arriving back on time.

Feeling sick, Beth gave up and went inside the prison.

She smiled when she entered the common room to find Rick feeding Judith and Carl listening to Hershel read from the Bible.

"Hey," Rick looked up and smiled at her, "how are you feelin'?"

She shrugged and sat down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "A little sick but nothin' too bad."

Judith pushed her bottle away and reached her chubby hands out for Beth. She and Rick both smiled and laughed.

Taking her from Rick, Beth stood up and began bouncing Judith.

"I'm going to put her down for nap," she said softly.

Rick nodded, stood up and kissed her, then Judith. "I'll be outside in the garden if you need anythin'."

Hershel and Carl followed Rick out, leaving Beth alone with a now fussy Judith.

She bounced her once again as she walked to her cell singing.

It didn't take Judith long to fall asleep and once she was down, Beth wandered back out to the common room.

She was so wrapped up in finding something to eat that she didn't hear anyone come into the room. Turning around, she gasped and jumped a little when she saw Merle sitting at one of the tables.

"Have a seat, girlie."

She grabbed a bottle of water and package of crackers before sitting down across from him, her eyes trained on his prosthetic.

He followed gaze and raised his arm. "This is thanks ta that boyfriend of yers, Officer Friendly."

She nodded and took a bite of her crackers. It wasn't like she hadn't heard about what happened in Atlanta.

He stared at her a minute before laughing and slamming his hand down on the table.

"Well, hell girlie. Ain't ya 'least gon' say hi ta yer uncle Merle?"

She tilted her head in confusion. Did someone tell him about her being Daryl's daughter? She knew Daryl hadn't told him yet.

"Ain't nobody told me 'bout you bein' baby brothers kid," he said as if reading her mind, "I ain't seen ya since you was a baby but I recognize ya. Ya kinda look like Darylina too."

Beth smiled. "You saw me when I was a baby?"

"Hell yeah. You was with us 'til yer mama took ya an' signed tha papers."

Beth's eyes grew wide and filled with tears. "Wh...what? I was with y'all?"

"Yeah, Daryl ain't never told ya that?"

Beth shook her head. "No," she said weakly.

"Well, ya was. For 'bout a week. Baby brother didn't wanna give ya up but he had to after that bitch signed those papers."

Beth's tears started to fall as she thought about what Merle was saying. Daryl, her dad, really did want her but her mother didn't?

"C'mon now. Don't ya dare start yer cryin'."

Beth harshly wiped at her eyes and cheeks, trying to quickly get rid of any trace of her tears.

Before she could begin asking him questions, Judith's cries echoed through the cell block.

She stood up and when she reached the doorway, she turned around. "You comin'?"

Without sayin' a word, Merle stood and followed her to her cell and watched as she tended to Judith.

"What was my dad like?" She asked while changing Judith's diaper.

Merle wasn't sure how to answer that since he hadn't been around much when Daryl was younger and when he was, he was usually high.

Seeing the look on his face, she changed her question. "What was my mom like? Dad won't really tell me anythin' about her."

"Umm...," Merle scratched his head, "I ain't tha best person ta be askin' that."

"Why not?"

"I didn't like yer mama much an' she hated me. Don't even think she even liked Daryl."

Beth started chewing on her lip as she looked down at Judith. "Were you and dad there when I was born?"

"Yep. An' I tell ya what, there's only been two times I've ever seen baby brother cry. Once when you was born an' again when he had ta give ya up."

They continued to talk for the next two hours and surprisingly, Merle answered every question Beth had.

She sat with her back against the wall and her knees pulled up to her chest laughing as she listened to Merle telling a story about some stupid thing Daryl had done to try to cheer her up after telling her about their father.

"....tha fucker didn't know what'd hit 'im when Darylina struck that match an' tha firecracker went off. Must've thought he'd been shot," Merle laughed.

"Bethie!" Maggie called from the common room.

Beth jumped up and just as she and Merle were entering the common room, Daryl walked in.

He noticed that Beth's eyes were red and puffy liked she'd been cryin' and that pissed him off.

"What tha fuck'd ya say to 'er, Merle?"

"Nothin' that wasn't true. Yer her fuckin' dad an' ya won't even answer 'er questions."

Beth quickly put herself between her dad and uncle.

"Dad," she said barely above a whisper, "I understand a few things now. I understand why you gave me up. I know you had told me why but...I guess hearin' it from someone else was what I needed. I kind of thought you were just lyin' to me because you were scared or somethin' but now I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: FINALLY! I have a new chapter of this story for y'all, it's only been what, almost two years. The last time I updated this story was 9/9/2014 and I just couldn't leave it unfinished.
> 
> And for those of you who have failed to read the summary or notes on this story, please read the following as this will be the last and only mention of it:
> 
> This is a Brick story that focuses on Beth and Daryl's relationship as father and daughter, not lovers. If that is something you don't want to read, please move on and do not bother commenting.
> 
> But of course, to those who do read and enjoy this story, please leave reviews so I know y'all are still with me and would like for me to continue to finish this story.

**Family**   
**Part IV**

* * *

 

_ **Six Months Later…..** _

Beth sat down, leaned over as far as she could and tried to catch her breath.

Hershel had on hand on her stomach and the other on her wrist while Daryl stood nervously by the cell door.

"Your pulse is fine, Bethie," Hershel after a moment. "Have you had any other symptoms besides being lightheaded and out of breath?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Have you had any sharp pains? Pains that feel like contractions?"

She shook her head again and took a deep breath.

"Alright, you just lay back with your feet propped up and I'll see if Dr. S can come take a look at you."

Hershel left the cell as fast as he could on his crutches to find Dr. S.

Daryl looked down at Beth and saw she was gripping the side of the bed and crying and though he had no idea what to do or what he should do, he hurried over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Ya alright?"

"I'm fine," she sniffled. "I'm scared and I don't know what's happenin'."

It worried Daryl that for the last two days she had not once asked for Rick and that was beginning to piss him off.

She looked up at him, sniffled again and wiped her eyes. "This must be how you felt when mom said she didn't want me."

"Naw. 'Cause Rick wants that baby."

"No he doesn't, dad! He told me he doesn't and have you seen him lately because I sure as hell haven't!"

She leaned forward and laid her head on Daryl's shoulder as she began to cry harder.

"Wh….what makes someone not want their own baby?" she cried.

"Aw c'mon now," Merle said from the doorway. "Ya don't need Officer Jackass. Ya got yer ol' man, yer dad, yer sister, uncle Merle an' a shit load a others 'ere for ya. Even tha kid is 'ere 'stead of takin' 'is dad's side. But I'ma tell ya tha same thing I told Daryl when yer mama wanted ta give ya up, ain't none a this yer fault an' ain't none a this on you."

Daryl put his arms around Beth and kissed the side of her head. "Ya heard Hershel, lay down an' put yer feet up," he said quietly all the while trying to stay calm for her.

She nodded and he helped her lay back and prop her feet up on a pillow then closed the curtain as he stepped out of the cell with Merle.

"Hershel went ta get tha doc," he said to Merle. "Can ya keep an eye on 'er an' if anythin' happens or she needs anythin', come find me."

"Ya goin' ta find tha shithead who knocked up yer daughter?"

Daryl nodded as he walked off.

He hated thinking that Rick, his best friend, had been the one to get his daughter pregnant but at the same time he had been glad it wasn't one of the dumbasses from Woodbury.

That was still strange for him, referring to Beth as his daughter. He knew it was true, the whole prison knew it was true and he had said it and called her his daughter plenty of times since finding out she was his. And Beth, she took right to calling him dad like it was nothing, like she had been calling him that her whole life and after all of their talks, he knew she had.

But in his head, that's where things were fucked up. Her mom, Colleen – he had finally been able to tell Beth her name though he hated saying it, hadn't wanted her and had even convinced him at one point that he didn't really want her either. That was where the guilt set in and he tried to pretend she was Hershel's daughter, not his and he would distance himself as much as he could. After all of these months, he still didn't think he had any right to call her his, to be her father, when he hadn't been the one to raise her.

Then there were moments like now, when he knew he would move mountains and walk through hell for his daughter if it meant she would be happy, she wouldn't cry or get hurt in any way, and that's when he knew Hershel was right. He was every bit her father and all of his fears of having a child, of being a dad, disappeared.

* * *

Rick paced the floor in the infirmary, the only place he could find to be alone.

He had pushed Beth away and had told her he didn't want their baby but the truth was, he did. He was just scared he would lose her like he had lost Lori and then there he would be, one more kid to raise in world where he wasn't sure he could protect them.

He was scared. Plain and simple.

* * *

"Uncle Merle, I know you're out there," Beth said a few minutes after her dad had left. "You can come in."

He pulled the curtain back a little ways and stuck his head inside.

"Ya feelin' alright, princess?"

She nodded and tried to smile. "I'm fine. Can you tell me a story?"

Merle chuckled as he stepped inside. "Tell ya a story? Ya ain't no lil' kid."

"I don't mean a fairytale or anythin', I mean…."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean," he sighed and took a seat on the foot of her bed. "I guess I could tell ya tha one thing baby brother made me promise not ta tell ya."

"Why would he make you promise not to tell me somethin'? Is it about my mom?"

"Naw. It ain't 'bout that bitch. It's 'bout him an' you." When Beth smiled, he continued. "So ya know when ya was born me an' Daryl wasn't livin' in good place, barely 'nuff room fer us an' a kid was gon' take up most a it but he went an' got ya everythin' he was told ya would need. Even went ta tha store an' bought a couple gallons of paint. I's gon' somewhere, came back an' all I could smell was tha damn fumes from that shit. He didn't open none a tha doors or tha windows but half a that boys room was pink. An' not that pretty pink ya like ya, it looked like a damn unicorn shit out Pepto-Bismol or some shit. It was ugly but he was proud he'd done it for ya. Tha part he didn't want me ta tell ya was that he'd passed out from tha fumes. Wasn't no kind a damage a course."

Beth's smile widened and she set up in the bed. "I wish I could have seen all of that or remember it, whichever, and I wish I had known y'all while I was growin' up. I love my daddy and mama and I know they love me but I still feel like I missed out on a lot."

Merle rubbed his hand over his face and looked at his niece. "Ya know I been goin' on runs with yer sister, don't ya?"

"Yeah, so. Unless…..ewww!"

"Naw, naw. Ain't nothin' like that. She asked me a couple a months ago if I thought I could find where we used ta live an' I told 'er I could. She wanted ta see it fer herself. She even asked if we had any pictures or anythin' of ya when ya was born. We been gettin' closer ta where we lived but from tha look a things, I ain't sure our place would be standin'."

"If it is, can you bring me back some pictures or somethin'?"

He nodded. "That's tha plan, princess."

She smiled. "Why do you call me princess?"

"'Cause I can," he grinned.

* * *

It didn't take Daryl long to find Rick and when he did, he wanted to slam his head into the wall but he thought of Beth and his grandbaby. He couldn't do that to them.

So he leaned against the wall and stared at him.

"Ya jus' gon' walk out on my daughter an' grandbaby?" he asked when Rick had stopped pacing.

"Wasn't what I was doin'," Rick mumbled.

"Sure as hell looks like it ta me. Ya told 'er ya loved 'er, we all heard it, an' ya said ya wanted that baby but ya ain't been there for 'er in weeks. Bet ya didn't even know she was sick."

"I knew," he said and hung his head.

Daryl charged at him, slamming him against the wall. "Ya knew she was sick an' ya didn't tell no one? Was ya thinkin' somethin' would happen an' ya could walk away from 'er?"

"It wasn't like that," he shoved Daryl away. "She told me she thought somethin' was wrong with the baby! She was sayin' all the things Lori had said before….before Judith. She was worried. She asked me to promise her that if anythin' happened, I'd take look after the baby and I would be the one to put her down."

Rick slid down the wall and hung his head.

"I can't lose her, Daryl," he cried.

 


End file.
